It Doesn't Bother Me
by TheEndReaper
Summary: Brainiac 5 said it didn't bother him. He lied.


Clark Kent aka Superman was wandering around the Legion headquarters. Why you might ask was the mighty Superman walking around aimlessly? Well Bouncing Boy had insisted on watching some old horror movies again, and well it wouldn't be any fun to see it in his time if he sees it now.

As he walked by the main doors, in came Braniaic 5 who had been on patrol that night. The green android had a dark look on his face, and only then did Superman notice the state he was in. Brainiac looked like he had been in a fight, above his right eye there was an area where a section of his outer hardware was missing, exposing wiring. The smell of alcohol surrounded him. "Brainy...?"

"It's nothing Superman." He didn't even look up at Clark as he walked by he was heading in the direction of his room. But Superman was not the kind of person to let things like an injured friend slide.

"Wait! Brainy what happened?" He zoomed in front of his green friend who sidestepped him and continued walking.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with." Superman frowned. Why wouldn't Brainy just tell him? Maybe the others will help him. He turned and rushed to the main room will everyone sat silently watching the screen intently.

"Hey guys..." Bouncing Boy screamed and jumped a good five feet in the air when Superman spoke the others turned (some looking more startled than others).

"Jeez Superman don't do that!" Bouncing boy was trying to catch is breath, he really is no good with scary movies. Everyone was silent looking at their ball shaped friend try to catch his breath (Praying that he wont pass out like last time).

"Uhhh..." Phantom Girl pulled her gaze away from Bouncing Boy and towards Superman. "What's up Supes?" Everyone slowly looked over to Clark.

"I saw Brainy coming back from patrol and he looked like he had gotten into a fight..." The others exchanged looks, they clearly were keeping something form Superman. "Guys...?"

"Should we tell him?" Triplicate Girl spoke first. Tell him what?

"He doesn't like us talking about it. He especially wouldn't want to tell Superman, he'd say it would mess up the time stream or something." Lightning Lad knew too? What weren't they telling him?

"Maybe it's for the best..." Yes listen to Saturn Girl!

"What aren't you guys telling me?" More exchanged glances. "Why wouldn't you tell me Brainy is my friend!" They still didn't look like they were going to give in. "Why don't you care that Brainy got hurt?"

"We do care Clark! It's just..." Saturn Girl did seem upset now but... "Brainy wont let us do anything about it... Trust me we've tried!"

"Do anything about WHAT?"

"I think we should tell him guys." Bouncy Boy finally entered the conversation. They looked to Saturn Girl to speak.

"I guess we first found out soon after Brainy joined the legion, we were on a patrol in the... less friendly part of town, and this guy outside a bar sees Brainy and starts yelling stuff at him saying that its Brainys fault his family was killed. The guy gets up and punches Brainy, and Brainy just stands there. I stop to man before he could hit him again and he stumbles back to his bar still looking pissed off... And Brainy just keeps going on the patrol like nothing happened." Saturn Girl stopped and looked to the others. Phantom Girl started to talk.

"Brainy being Brainy wouldn't tell us what was going on of corse. But occasionally we would patrol with him down there and the same type of thing would happen. Well eventually we got him to tell us what was going on..." Triplicate Girl was ready to finish.

"He said it was because he's a Brainiac, and the Braniac's have never been good people. They've messed up a lot of lives. There's some people who will never trust them, even if our Brainy isn't evil like the others." This was a lot to take in Superman had found out that there was a Brainiac in his time but he didn't know he was evil.

"Why would Brainy have to pay for what the other Braniaics did? It isn't his fault."

"Maybe thats why he became a hero." Everyone turned to Timber Wolf who had been silent the entire time, being the newest member he hadn't heard of any of this before so it was a little surprising that he was giving insight into what was going on. "Well... If people don't trust the Braniaics because they've always been evil the best way to convince them your not would to be a hero." Silence.

"I'm going to go talk to him." And with that Superman was off.

* * *

Superman knocked on Brainiaic 5's door, there was a long pause before finally his green friend answered looking good as new. "We need to talk."

"Thats really not necessary."

"The others told me." Brainy's expression saddened slightly, he stepped aside to let Superman into his room. Superman turned back to his friend. "Why?" Brainiaic blinked.

"Why? What are you referring to?" Superman sighed somehow he knew that his friend was going to act this way. He had to think of the right words or the conversation would get no where.

"Why should you pay for what the other Braniaics did?"

"I shouldn't." Superman could admit he didn't see that coming. Before he could say anything his android friend continued, "However it's what's necessary." He finally turned and made eye contact with Superman. "I want to be a better person than them, but eventually their influence is going to be more than I can handle, and I will do horrible things to innocent people." Brainy smiled sadly, "If I attacked those people then I'm no better than they say I am."

"But... Doesn't it bother you? People saying horrible things about you?"

"It doesn't bother me. I pity those narrow minded people." Superman still didn't look convinced. "It's OK Clark really."

"There has to be something I can do." Brainy paused.

"You can promise me something..."

"What?"

"Promise me... That you'll never hate me for what the other Brainiacs do." Superman smiled.

"Brainy I could never hate you! Your one of my best friends!" Brainy's face lit up, that was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to him. "Hey, Bouncing Boy is having a marathon of old movies we should join them."

"Sounds great." Brainy walked out of his room Superman fallowing closely behind. Braniaic 5 turned his head back to Superman slightly as they walked, "Thank You Superman." They smiled.

Superman always keeps his promises.

* * *

I wrote this after I watched the first season of LoSH. The show was pretty good and I thought this up pretty fast. I then went to watch the second season, which was kinda cool but I expected that Superman would have taken the news that Brainiac 1.0 distroyed his home planet. :| Anyway hope you liked it :)

EDIT: Thank you valerie21601 for informing me I had this in the wrong place and for your kind comment, it means a lot :)


End file.
